


jamie/katee

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted 9-10-07</p></blockquote>





	jamie/katee

He’s drunk and she’s drunk. In her head, she knows that’s the excuse they’ll both use, that they’ll whisper in the morning when they have to face each other again, but for right now, the only thing that counts is that she’s against the wall and he’s inside her, his cock thrusting deep, her legs wrapped around him. 

She wants to watch him fuck her, but she knows if she opens her eyes, she’ll be looking directly into the girls’ bedroom, the floor just the right amount of messy with dolls and blocks and their matching tiaras. And if she turns her head to the right, she’ll see the door to his bedroom, and she’ll want him to carry her in there, want to replace the smell of Kerry on his sheets so that when he collapses into bed tonight, she’s the only thing he can breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-10-07


End file.
